


what you gon’ do when there’s blood in the water

by justanotherjulia



Series: i’m gonna make this feel like home [2]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: jardons angy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjulia/pseuds/justanotherjulia
Summary: Tubbo told them about the first war and Jordan wants to make everyone pay(title from Blood // Water by Labrinth)
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Lady Ianite (Mianite) & Jordan Maron
Series: i’m gonna make this feel like home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	what you gon’ do when there’s blood in the water

**Author's Note:**

> jardon is vv angy :D enjoy
> 
> (i also imagine ianite as s2 ianite because her and jordan were the closest but i gave her the s-1 foxes because i love them)
> 
> will go through and edit later :)

Jordan was fucking pissed. How dare Phil not take care of his son like he promised. Jordan was currently a ball of uncontained raged, having Ianite wish Tubbo a goodnight. 

Jordan stormed outside to find any way to take out his anger he could. He had been holding it all in for the sake of Tubbo, but he could only take so much. He had met Dream before, even gotten an invite to his SMP, and he seemed like a pretty good guy from what Jordan could tell. Apparently he was wrong and Jordan was pissed that he didn’t see any red flags. One of the things he prided himself on was being a good judge of character. Where had he gone so wrong on the green man. 

He should’ve taken that invite to the SMP, should’ve ignored the voice that told him to let Tubbo grow on his own, be his own person and not just the child of a goddesses champion. 

Jordan fond some mobs to take out, accidentally blowing up some creepers. He would fill in the holes later. He wanted nothing more than to storm into that SMP and kill everyone who dared hurt his son. He didn’t care about how many lives the perpetrators had, he just wanted them dead if not for his own satisfaction. 

“Captain.” Jordan stabbed the zombie in front of him one last time, killing it, before sheathing his sword and turning to face his lady.

“Ianite.”

“No, you don’t have my permission to go and kill everyone who hurt Tubbo.”

“Not even just injure them?” Jordan was desperate to do _something_ ,

“No. I know you’re angry but you need to keep yourself together for Tubbo.” Ianite turns around and waves her hand for him to follow.

“I just hate seeing him hurt. He’s such a good kid. I have no idea why anyone would want to hurt him, ya know? I can’t even imagine how his Ianitee blood handled not being able to keep the balance.” Jordan thought out loud.

“Oh, I’m sure it wasn’t easy for him, but he’s stronger than we know.” Ianite assured.

“At least he wasn’t technically your champion by that point. It would’ve torn him apart.”

“He is now.” Ianite kept walking as Jordan stopped walking.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I gave him my blessing and made him my champion.” The goddess said matter of factly, turning to face the demigod. “After all he’s been through he surely deserves it, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I guess. Just no champion work for him any time soon.”

“I agree. He already has gone through enough trauma recently. Plus, then what would I need you for?” She jokes. 

“Haha, very funny.” Jordan rolls his eyes and walks over to his lady. “We still have to do something though. We can’t just let them off scot free.” 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head Captain. You must remember, I am always one step ahead of you.”

“Oh god, what did you do?” Jordan rubbed his eyes as they walked towards the tree once again.

An angry goddess was never one you wanted to mess with. Especially when her two brothers would do anything for Jordan or Tubbo. Even the defeated darkness had envied the goddess for them being loyal to her and not them.

“Oh don’t worry. I didn’t send Dia after them. There might be some mischievous foxes in the SMP for the foreseeable future though.” She smiled at him.

“Oh dear god. Do you really trust C to not turn them all to stew?”

“No. B might also be a problem but A and D will keep them in check...I hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to beyoncé’s homecoming: the live album because jordan is a boss ass bitch lmao. stay tuned for ranboo and sam finding their letters that may lead them to tubbo. 
> 
> if you want to be notified when i post any works in the series then subscribe to ill make this feel like home and you’ll get an email every time i post!


End file.
